


Together

by HollyMartins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Childbirth, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, IVF, In Vitro Fertilization, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, graphic childbirth, midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: “You don't think it's a bit weird, though?” he asked. “Having a kid when we're just friends?”“People have kids with people they hate,” she observed, wryly, “we, at least, like and respect one another.”Derek swallowed again.“Are you sure?” he whispered.Stiles's smile widened and she squeezed his hand.“We both want kids,” she said. “What's stopping us from having our own?”---Stiles and Derek are best friends who decide to tackle parenthood together. This will surely not arouse any complicated feelings.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 10
Kudos: 345





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick one-shot of Derek and always-female-Stiles experiencing the birth of their first child. It grew mildly out of control, instead. Also, I have never experience pregnancy or birth personally so this is based on a lot of research. Forgive any inaccuracies please. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you so very much reading. Please remember that comments are love and writers as insecure as myself depend on them for nourishment.
> 
> Not beta-read so any mistakes are my own.

Stiles sighs and leans back, resting her head against the inflated pillow. Derek is beside the tub, a cup of ice chips in his hand. He reaches out and reverently brushes a strand of wet hair behind her ear. She blinks and gazes up at him, her eyes heavy. She smiles.

“Thanks,” she says, as she takes the cup in her free hand, the other cradling her gravid belly. Derek brushes his lips against the side of her head.

“You’re doing great,” he murmurs.

"Hmm," she hums as she sucks on the ice.

“You are,” he insists.

She laughs and Derek thinks it’s the sweetest sound in the world.

“I'm exhausted,” she admits quietly. She closes her eyes and suddenly looks younger. “I don't know how I'm supposed to finish this.”

“You can rest now,” he says gently. “Try to sleep a bit. Do you want to go back to the bed?”

Stiles shakes her head, eyes still closed.

“No, it's warm here,” she sighs. She seems to melt further against the pillow along the edge of the tub. “Don't go, though.”

"Rest, Stiles," Derek whispers. "I'm not leaving you. Not ever."

* * *

**Eighteen months earlier**

“I don't know, Stiles,” Derek said slowly, silently praying she wouldn’t notice the sudden hope in his voice.

“I mean, we have a lot to think about and discuss,” she continued, “but you know how much I love research.”

“Yeah, but this is a lot more than just a...an assignment.”

“I know,” she continued, “plus we'd have to get doctors and lawyers involved.”

“Lawyers?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“For custody agreements,” Stiles clarified. “We can't go into this without preparation.”

Derek exhaled a shaking breath.

“Custody,” he repeated, quietly.

“Just to make sure we have everything equal and fair,” she said. “If we do this, we both need to be protected.”

Derek swallowed and looked away. For a brief moment, he imagined dark-haired, hyperactive children running around his living room and his heart constricted. Stiles reached out and placed her hand over his gently.

“Stiles, I...” he began, looking back at her, “are you sure you want this with me?”

She smiled.

“We've been friends for how long, Derek?” she asked.

“A long time.”

“And I trust you, more than anyone else in the pack.”

“Not much of a pack left,” he muttered.

“So, let's make our own.”

Derek's wolf howled in agreement, the overwhelming need to have a mate and raise a pack nearly overwhelming him.

“You don't think it's a bit weird, though?” he asked. “Having a kid when we're just friends?”

“People have kids with people they hate,” she observed, wryly, “we, at least, like and respect one another.”

Derek swallowed again.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

Stiles's smile widened and she squeezed his hand.

“We both want kids,” she said. “What's stopping us from having our own?”

“Your dad, for one thing.”

She rolled her eyes.

“It's not like we're gonna be banging,” she stated. “Just a quick trip to the doctor, a fun time for you, and an encounter with a turkey baster for me.”

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, flinching. She laughed.

“Besides, my dad has wanted to be a grandpa since I was twenty-five. I think his biological clock is ticking worse than mine.”

“That doesn't mean he wants his daughter to just have a baby with a local werewolf. That he once arrested.”

“That's all in the past,” she said, waving her hand. “Besides he likes you now.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, he respects you and doesn't think you're a mass murderer anymore. Plus, you gave him that kobe steak and whiskey last year when he retired. He'd probably have a baby with you if he could."

Derek wrinkled his nose and Stiles laughed again. He smiled, a warm light in his chest.

“Alright,” he said, and Stiles's eyes widened, “but we've got a lot more talking and researching to do.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“But...maybe we can make this work.”

Stiles grinned and immediately threw her arms around his neck. Derek wrapped his own arms around her and sighed.

“We're not naming them after Star Wars characters, though,” he insisted.

“Fuck you.”

* * *

Derek's hand is resting on her swollen belly, submerged beneath the warm water. He can feel the contractions below his fingers and his heart clenches with each one. Stiles, miraculously, dozes through them, thoroughly exhausted. He wonders how she will gather the strength to not only deliver their baby but then immediately descend into motherhood. Well, Stiles always manages to surprise them.

He closes his eyes and concentrates. Their baby's heartbeat is steady and strong. He smiles and feels, not for the first time tonight, tears prick at his eyes. Her dad had warned him that would happen a lot. Derek sniffs and with his free hand, wipes at his eyes.

“Aw,” Stiles murmurs, her eyes half-closed, “sappy wolf.”

“I thought you were sleeping,” he observes softly.

“I was,” she says, trying to stretch, “but the last one woke me up.”

“Worse?”

“Wrong word,” she sighs, “more intense, I would say.” She rests her hand over his on her belly. Derek's heart swells. "I think I need to walk for a bit."

“Alright,” Derek nods, “we can do that and refill the bath with fresh water. You still want to deliver in the tub, right?”

Stiles nods and sits up.

“Unless this kid takes us by surprise while I'm out, yeah.”

“Oh, God, please don't say that,” Derek mutters as he stands.

Stiles laughs and reaches up for him.

* * *

**Fourteen months earlier**

“Of all the absurd ideas you've ever hand, this is by far the craziest one.”

“Dad, just please...” Stiles began.

“I know it sounds crazy, John,” Derek offered, “but we've really thought this through and spoke to lawyers and-”

“And you,” John said, suddenly pointing to Derek, “I thought you had half a brain and some common sense.”

Derek fell silent and glanced at Stiles.

“Dad, it's not like we're stupid kids,” she said. “This is something we both want.”

“So do it the correct way, which is find someone, get married, have some kids.”

Stiles rolled her eyes.

“You know that's not guaranteed.”

“You're not even together,” John said, exasperated. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. “Wait, are you two dating and never told me?”

“No!” Stiles exclaimed. “We're friends, best friends.”

“Well, you're best friends with Scott and I don't see you running up to have a kid with him.”

“That's because he's like my brother and I don't think Kira would be keen on that,” Stiles said, shuddering. “Also, he's not...it's different with Derek.”

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“This isn't like making a friendship bracelet,” he said. “This is lifelong.”

“We know that, Dad.”

“And you're still so young, Stiles, you just turned thirty. You could meet someone next week. You have plenty of time.”

“I know, I know I'm young,” she said, an oddly grim look on her face. “But also in two years, I'll be how old Mom was when she died.”

Derek felt the temperature in the room drop and the tension rise. He swallowed and looked between father and daughter as they stared at one another. He felt like he was witnessing something intensely personal and private.

“Don't,” John started, his voice rough, “don't tell me you're doing this because of your mom.”

Stiles smiled and shook her head, her eyes wet.

“I want to raise a family,” she said firmly, “and I'm not going to wait for a so-called Mr. Perfect that may or may not exist for it. I have a good job, I'm settled, I have plenty of savings, I want this, Dad. And so does Derek.”

John looked at him.

“Is she speaking for you?” he asked.

Derek shook his head.

“It's something I've wanted for a long time, too,” he said.

John sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair before gazing at his daughter a for a long moment.

“I can't rightly stop you,” he admitted. “And if this is what you really want, Stiles, then...then, of course I'm gonna support you.”

Stiles grinned and quickly wiped at her eyes before throwing her arms around her father. He hugged her back before catching Derek's gaze.

“And I'm reading all the custody paperwork before you sign it,” he said. “Not that I don't trust you, Derek...”

“I understand,” Derek nodded.

“Wait,” John said stepping back from his daughter's embrace, “does this mean I'm gonna have a werewolf for a grandkid?”

Stiles just laughed.

* * *

After helping Stiles out of the tub and gently drying her off, they slowly leave the bathroom and walk into the bedroom, where Julia, their midwife from the local coven that Stiles had studied with, is setting up. She looks up as they enter, completely unfazed by the sight of a heavily pregnant naked woman. Derek tries to remember how many deliveries she said she had been a part of but can't recall.

“Ah, there's Mama,” she greets pleasantly. “How are we doing?”

“We're doing,” Stiles says breathlessly, smiling. “I just need to walk.”

“Good, that'll help things progress,” Julia observes. “How far apart were your last contractions?”

“Four minutes,” Derek answers.

Julia nods.

“Are you up for a quick look, Stiles?” she asks.

“Walk first,” Stiles murmurs. “I need to walk.”

“Alright, good, listen to what your body wants,” Julia says. “When you're ready for an exam, tell me. Do you want me to support you?”

“No, Derek.”

“Support you with Derek?”

Stiles shakes her head and closes her eyes, tensing ever so slightly as she leans against his body.

“Breathe and flow through it, Stiles,” Julia murmurs soothingly. “Don't fight it. Your body is opening up for your baby, you don't want to stop that, do you?”

Stiles exhales a shaking breath and ever so slowly relaxes. Derek releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and wraps his arm tighter around her.

“I've got you,” he whispers against the side of her head, “you're not alone in this.”

As the contraction fades, she opens her eyes again and gazes up at Derek. He is struck with how bright her eyes were and wondered if they always looked like this.

“I know,” she whispers before reaching up and kissing him.

* * *

**One year earlier**

Derek wasn't a fan of the whole process.

It was too cold, too clinical. But he would never suggest the “traditional” method, though they had been fond of that nearly a decade earlier that one summer when Stiles had been home from college. But, he reminded himself, she had insisted they say nothing about it and they stopped before either one got in too deep. Well, Stiles stopped it. Nevertheless, Derek wanted a family and he didn't want to ruin their friendship so he read her research and did everything he had to do.

“What did you think about?” Stiles asked later, smirking after the first attempt.

“I thought about how horrible it is to jerk off in a doctor's office,” he muttered.

“They didn't provide you with anything?”

“They did but...” Derek trailed off and shuddered. She thankfully dropped it so he didn't have to risk revealing that he had thought about her heavy with his child. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed.

“It didn't hurt, did it?”

“No, a little cramping but no,” Stiles shrugged and gazed out the car window. She seemed wistful.

“You'll tell me, right?” he asked suddenly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. “You'll tell me as soon as you know for certain?”

Stiles turned back and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Derek,” she breathed, “this is your baby, too. We're in this together.”

“I know,” Derek admitted, clearing his throat, “I just...I want to be there for all of it.”

Stiles reached over and rested a hand on his leg. Derek swallowed.

“You'll be the first to know,” she said. “Besides, it may take a few tries.”

He nodded and sighed, wondered how he'd be able to wait without jumping out of his skin.

* * *

They walk circles around the bedroom, then take a trip down the hallway towards the office, and back up again. Derek is amazed by her strength and simply keeps rubbing her lower back, pressing into it when she insists. Stiles is quiet for the most part and he is reminded of Cora's birth, also quiet and yet surrounded by family. Derek clenches his eyes shut and swallows.

“Stop,” Stiles suddenly says, going still. There's a sideboard outside the bathroom in the hallway, and Stiles leans over it, pressing her fists against the top of it. She's breathing heavily but it quickly devolves into a groan.

“Stiles,” he whispers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she pants, her belly hard and firm against the sideboard. Suddenly, she relaxes again.

“That sounded like a good one,”Julia observes, emerging seemingly out of nowhere. “May I check?”

Stiles turns and nods, stepping into Derek's arms and allowing him to support her as she goes into a squat. Julia hums as she prepares with gloves and lubricant before getting on her knees and inserting her fingers into Stiles, who makes a high-pitched moan. Derek winces and grips her hands.

“Six centimeters,” Julia says proudly. “We're in active labor, Mama.”

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles gasps. “I wanted at least eight.”

“You're right on schedule,” Julia says, removing her gloves. “We don't want to rush things.”

“Fuck we don't,” Stiles grumbles but Julia just smiles and stands.

“Let's keep walking for a bit, shall we?” she says. “Derek will support you and I'll get you some more ice chips, alright?”

Stiles nods and straightens. She steps out of Derek's embrace and slips her arm through his.

“Ready?” she asks, breathlessly.

Derek blinks in shock.

“You're asking me?” he says incredulously.

“Because you look scared shitless,” Stiles answers, huffing a laugh.

“I am,” he admits, “but I'm ready.”

* * *

**Nine months earlier**

It took four attempts. Four visits, four procedures, three months of disappointment. They had been warned it often takes a while, to not count on the first try working immediately. Stiles and Derek had nodded sagely and tried to pretend they weren't disappointed each time the test came back negative.

But luck and werewolf genetics were on their side, because in less than six months, Stiles was pregnant. Like the previous three times, she had invited him to her condo for the at-home tests. He waited patiently as she was in the bathroom, armed with three tests he had purchased earlier. She always insisted on more than one, just to be sure.

Derek busied himself with a crossword puzzle, as he always did, while he waited. Stiles had thought it adorable that he had an entire book of crossword puzzles, like a grandpa. Whatever, it passed the time and kept his brain sharp. Well, sharpish.

Then the bathroom door opened and Stiles stepped, a grin so wide on her face it took his breath away.

“Stiles?” he whispered.

With a speed that always surprised, she rushed to him and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

“Positive,” she gasped, “all three are positive.”

Something deep within Derek, something he hadn't even realized was there, jumped to life and leapt for joy. He gasped and nearly staggered as he held Stiles in his arms, his mind awhirl.

“Doctor,” he finally managed to say, “we need to get your doctor to confirm.”

Stiles stepped back and nodded, still grinning brightly.

“I'll make an appointment right now,” she said breathlessly, “but Derek, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby.”

He stared down at her as if seeing her for the very first time, his arms around her tightening.

“I...” Derek began, “thank you.”

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and as she laughed. She leaned up and briefly pressed her lips to his. Derek knew not to take it personally.

* * *

“I’ll buy you a new exercise ball after this,” Stiles says breathlessly after another contraction.

Derek laughs and shakes his head.

“It’s fine,” he insists, holding onto her arms to support her as she gently rolled on the ball.

“I’m not looking forward to cleaning all this up later,” she admits, rolling her neck. “Maybe a hospital would’ve been better.”

“I’ll handle it, don’t worry,” he replies, his stomach turning at the idea of their child entering the world in a hospital.

Stiles falls silent as another contraction grows. Derek watches her in fascination and awe. He curses himself for being so bad at words because he wishes he could articulate how breathtakingly astonishing she is right now. Instead, he waits for the contraction to fade before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her swollen belly. Stiles opens her eyes and smiles down at him. Derek is suddenly struck with the memory of a museum he had visited with Laura so many lifetimes ago.

“Do you know what you remind me of right now?” he says reverently.

“A giant, sweating Thanksgiving day parade balloon?” she offers.

Derek shakes his head.

“No,” he insists, “you remind me of ancient carvings of fertility goddesses, like something primal and raw and powerful.”

Stiles blinks down at him, her face blank. Derek worries he’s offended her somehow when suddenly she demands, “Kiss me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, hurry before the next contraction.”

Derek leans up and presses his lips to hers and he’s shocked when she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips. The kiss breaks off as she moans lowly through another contraction. He guides her through it. When it fades away, she opens her eyes again and they’re so damn bright, Derek feels spellbound.

“Next time,” she whispers breathlessly, “next time, we’ll make a baby ourselves.”

Derek’s heart leaps as all the breath rushes out of his body.

“Are you sure?” he whispers.

“We don’t want her to be an only child, do we?”

“No, of course not.”

Stiles smiles beatifically. He grins and gazes down at her hard, round belly between them. He wonders how it is possible for his overwhelming love for Stiles to spill over for someone he hasn’t even seen yet.

* * *

**Five months ago**

They told her dad first, of course. They told him after only six weeks, reluctant to hide it from him and also agreeing that he should know in case anything goes wrong. He cried, quite a bit, which made Stiles cry and then Derek found himself wiping at his eyes as father and daughter hugged. It was only slightly more shocking when her dad reached out an arm and, with strength he had no idea the man still possessed, pulled him into the embrace. Stiles had laughed wetly and Derek found himself grinning, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being in a family again.

Later, when Stiles went to the bathroom, John did pull him aside and warn him that if he did anything to hurt or disappoint his daughter or grandchild, he’d be dead before he even had a chance to regret it, werewolf or not.

“I understand, sir,” Derek replied, nodding.

“Don’t call me that, you’re practically my son-in-law,” John scoffed.

Derek felt heat rise to his face and, from the look the former sheriff was giving him, it was quite obvious.

The rest of the pack was told later, in a huge video chat that took far too many texts to organize due to the different time zones. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

“You guys were hooking up and never told us?” Scott shrieked.

“No, you idiot,” Stiles said, shaking her head, “I told you like a year ago I was thinking of looking into sperm donors.”

“And you chose Derek?” Lydia asked.

Stiles snorted a laugh as Derek muttered, “Thanks.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she insisted, “I mean, why not someone from a donation so you don’t have to worry about anyone else?”

“I thought about it,” Stiles admitted, “but I’d rather do this with someone I care about and trust.”

“And she roped you into it?” Scott asked Derek, amazed.

“Yes, I held him down and stole his semen like the witch that I am,” Stiles replied, rolling her eyes. Derek couldn’t help but grin.

“She didn’t rope me into anything,” he explained. “We talked and researched and thought about it for a long time and decided it just made sense.”

“I think it’s great,” Kira said brightly, “and it is easier to have a partner when raising a baby, even one as useless as this one.” She threw her arm around Scott’s shoulders.

“I am not useless,” he insisted, “I cleaned up that poop explosion in the bathtub the other day.”

“One out of many,” Kira replied.

“Sounds like fun,” Lydia said, raising an immaculate eyebrow. “Congratulations, you two, I always suspected this would happen eventually.”

“We’re not a couple, Lyds,” Stiles said.

“Just having a baby together,” she replied.

“Are you two happy?” Scott asked suddenly.

Stiles smiled and rested her hand over Derek’s.

“Yes,” she answered and then looked towards him, “what about you, Derek?”

He smiled as he gazed at her.

“Yeah, I’m happy,” he replied.

“Then we’re happy, too,” Kira said and congratulations came from all the voices on the screen, even though Lydia still had a knowing look on her face. “We need to plan the baby shower!”

“We haven’t thought that far ahead,” Stiles said, “don’t worry.”

“Trust me, pregnancy goes by in a blink, even when it seems to drag on,” she said. “I’ll start looking up party ideas.”

“Kira…”

“Let her have this,” Scott answered, smiling, “she loves organizing things.”

Stiles smiled and agreed to let Kira begin planning a baby shower. The rest of the chat descended into a conversation about all their plans for the baby and Derek felt oddly out of place–until Stiles put her hand on his arm and offered him a quick smile. He relaxed.

* * *

Stiles hadn't always been confident in her own skin. Sure, she had hid her insecurities behind sarcasm and the secure knowledge that without her, the pack would've collapsed long ago but for most of her teenaged life and early twenties, she had feigned easy confidence. It really wasn't until she finished college and began working, and the rest of the pack found their own footing and went on their ways, did she really begin to seem totally secure. But, like anyone, she still had her issues.

Nudity had always been one of them. The summer—nearly a decade ago, Derek realizes with a start—when they had embarked on a clandestine agreement of casual sex, Derek had been surprised to see how, well, prudish she could be about nudity. You would think studying with witches would change that but old habits die hard. And even after they had sex and laid around his loft, she would immediately dress or at least throw on her underwear and one of his t-shirts. Derek had never understood why—her body was quite a sight to behold but he wasn't about to delve into another person's psyche and just accepted it as one of Stiles' little quirks.

Which is why, today, he is stunned by how blasé she is about nudity now, especially like this—on all fours, her legs spread, her back arching, and her heavy belly brushing the floor as she vocalizes through contraction after contraction.

Julia seems completely nonplussed. She massages Stiles' bare lower back and hums gentle encouragement. Derek has never seen Stiles this vulnerable and it's making anxiety creep through his body with alarming power.

“Derek,” Stiles suddenly wails, lifting one arm and reaching out to nothing, “Derek?”

“I'm right here,” he says, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand. “What do you need?”

“Sit,” she insists. He does so.

Stiles whimpers and, grasping his arm, hoists herself to him and rests her head right in his lap. Derek nearly jumps out of his skin and stares up at Julia but she merely smiles sagely at him and nods.

“She needs to borrow some of your strength,” she observes.

Derek swallows and leans down over Stiles, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to her shoulders and back again.

“You're doing so well,” he whispers to her, “you're stronger than me. Stronger than all of us.”

“Shut up,” Stiles replies from his lap.

“Also normal,” Julia assures him.

* * *

**Four months earlier**

“I was wrong before,” John insisted as he watched the movers carry in the rest of Stiles’ furniture, “this may be the craziest idea you’ve ever had.”

“Oh, Dad,” she sighed, grinning, “you’re just being dramatic.”

“Are you absolutely sure you’re not together?” he repeated for what seemed like a thousandth time. “Because if you are, you’re doing this all backwards.”

“Do you want an affidavit saying we’re not?” Stiles asked. Derek tried to hide his smile. “It just makes sense to rent out my condo, which is not baby-friendly, and live at Derek’s giant, sprawling house so we can co-parent while the baby still depends on me for food. It probably won’t even be a full year.”

Derek looked away. John sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

“Besides, I’m actually closer to you here than at my place,” she pointed out.

“I guess you’re right,” John mumbled.

“I’m always right,” Stiles said brightly. The former sheriff merely shrugged. “Stop looking so grim, Derek and I have a nice surprise for you.”

“Oh, God,” John said, his eyes wide and nervous, “it’s not twins, is it? Werewolf twins?”

“No, no,” Stiles insisted and even Derek winced at the idea of two babies who were half Stiles and half werewolf. She looked around herself before shaking her head. “God, pregnancy brain is real. Derek, I think I left it in the car, will you get it, please?”

“Sure,” he said before heading over to the car and leaning in through the open window to the wrapped gift on the passenger seat. From this distance, he was still able to hear her father whisper, “You boss him around like you’re together. That’s all I’m saying.”

Derek huffed a laugh to himself before heading back to the pair of them, gift in hand. He handed it over to Stiles who immediately smiled brightly and handed it to her father.

“It’s an early birthday gift,” she insisted.

“That’s in two months.”

“Very early, then.”

John smirked as he methodically unwrapped the gift. From the way she was twisting her fingers behind her back, Derek knew Stiles was nervous. He reached out and placed a hand on her arm. She relaxed.

“What is this?” John muttered to himself as he turned the gift around. “Don’t have my damn glasses.”

“Oh, for God’s sakes…” Stiles sighed dramatically. “It’s pretty obvious what it is.”

“Yeah, an ultrasound, you’ve already given me a couple, now what’s the frame…” her father held it out at arm’s length and squinted as he read the engraving on the frame before he suddenly looked up at them in shock.

Stiles laughed.

“What’s it say, Grandpa?” she asked.

“Granddaughter?” he breathed. “It says ‘granddaughter.’ It’s a girl?”

“That’s what granddaughter usually implies, Dad.”

John stared at his daughter.

“You’re having a girl?” he whispered, awestruck.

Stiles laughed again, though Derek could hear the emotion in her voice without even seeing the tears in her eyes. Suddenly, her father gathered Stiles up into his arms and the two broke down, Stiles nonetheless still laughing. Derek swallowed, feeling once again that he was intruding.

“I know you’re not supposed to,” her father admitted as he pressed a kiss to the side of his daughter’s head, “but I was hoping it would be a girl.”

Stiles laughed again and shook her head.

“I knew you were,” she said.

He stood back, wiping at his eyes and clearing his throat. He looked down at the framed photo and grinned.

“When did you find out?” he asked.

“Last week,” she admitted. “It was killing me not to tell you.”

John embraced his daughter again when he suddenly looked up at Derek, standing awkwardly to the side.

“Oh, come here,” he said, and opened up an arm.

Stiles laughed as Derek hesitated before insisting, “Come on, this involves you, too.”

“Yeah, Dad,” John joked.

Derek started, realizing it was the first time anyone had referred to him in that manner, and smiled before stepping towards them and allowing himself to be embraced.

“Careful, pregnant lady in the middle here, let’s not squish me,” Stiles joked from between the two of them.

Her father just laughed and kissed her on her forehead as Derek relished the feeling of being in a family again.

* * *

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can, you’re so powerful and your baby is nearly here.”

Stiles hides her face in Derek’s bare chest, her arms around his shoulders as she groans through the next contraction. They are both in the warm tub, lights dimmed low in the bathroom, with Stiles on her knees and Derek supporting her in his arms.

“Breathe with me, sweetheart,” he whispers.

“No, no,” Stiles whines. Derek’s heart clenches when he realizes she’s trembling his arms.

“She’s shaking,” he says, alarm in his voice.

“That’s to be expected,” Julia intones softly. “Your body is nearly ready for your baby, Stiles.”

“I wanna push,” she moans.

“Not yet but so soon. Breathe past it.”

Stiles’s moan breaks off into a sob that cracks Derek’s heart.

“Mom,” she moans, “I want my mom.”

Tears prick at Derek’s eyes and he clenches them shut, grief overwhelming him.

“I wish she was here, too,” he whispers.

Julia suddenly appears with damp washcloth and she hands it to Derek as he tentatively releases one arm to grasp it. With gentle care, he wipes down Stiles’s neck, forehead, and face, the coolness of the washcloth apparently working for she suddenly seems to release some of the tension in her powerful body.

“You’re incredible,” he says lowly, “so incredible, Stiles.”

She merely moans in response as another contraction builds. Derek mimics her breathing and wraps the washcloth along the back of her neck.

“I want to push,” she begs again.

“Breathe with your body to open it,” Julia reminds her as she massages her lower back. “It’ll happen so soon.”

Stiles hides her face again against Derek’s chest and a fierce wave of protectiveness swoops through his body as she groans again, deep from within her body. Her fingers suddenly dig into his shoulders but Derek can barely feel it.

“You’ve got this,” he insists, though he doubts she can even hear him over the sound of her own voice, “and I’ve got you.”

“Let me push,” she insists again, her voice thin and high. “I want my mom and my baby.”

“Your baby is coming,” Julia says gently, “she’s right on schedule.”

Derek closes his eyes and allows himself to feel Stiles press against him, as if trying to gather the strength to climb out of the tub. For a moment, he can almost feel the same electricity in the air that he did when he witnessed his sister’s birth so many years ago.

“Your mom’s here,” he whispers to Stiles, “I know she is.”

Stiles gasps and seems to collapse against him, her breathing suddenly evening out.

“Yes,” she moans softly.

* * *

**Three months earlier**

“Are you used to me living here yet?”

Derek glanced over at Stiles, busy chopping the carrots as he peeled the potatoes. He smiled at the domesticity of it all and nodded.

“Yeah,” he offered, “I mean, we already were spending a ton of time together.”

“And you’re not regretting it?”

Derek furrowed his brow.

“Regretting what?” he inquired.

Stiles didn’t look up from her chopping as she hesitated.

“Regretting letting me move in,” she admitted.

Derek put down the peeler and turned to stare at her.

“Stiles, I would never regret that,” he insisted.

She shrugged, refusing to look at him. Derek gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

“I’m being stupid,” she sighed wistfully. “Fucking hormones, you know?”

“Stiles, you’re a) not being stupid and b) my best friend. And most importantly the mother of our baby. Of course I’d want you here with me,” he says firmly.

She gazed up at him with watery eyes and Derek felt the intense need to touch her. He reached up and gently took her face into his hands, smiling softly.

“You’re really fucking good to me,” she said suddenly.

“You’re easy to be good to.”

“Shut up.”

“I won’t shut up about the truth.”

They both fell silent and for a moment, Derek thought it seemed as if Stiles’s eyes drifted down to his lips. His heart leapt but then she started suddenly.

“She’s kicking me,” she said wryly, stepping away and taking one of his hands to rest on the curve of her belly. He grinned as he felt the kicks and dropped to his knees before her, pressing his ear to it. He closed his eyes as he listened and Stiles ran her fingertips through his hair.

“What’s she saying?” she asked a few moments.

“She’s saying she wants her mom to stop worrying,” Derek answered. “And that she’s happy here so you should be, too.”

“I am happy here,” Stiles insisted. “But I’ll try to cut back on the worrying.”

Derek smiled and stood, his hand still on her belly.

“This is your home, too, now,” he said. “You know that, right?”

Stiles smiled and nodded before turning back to her chopping. Derek sighed and returning to the potatoes.

* * *

The electricity in the air discharges. Stiles’s body stills in his arm and she suddenly raises her head and stares straight at Derek, her eyes incredibly bright and focused. Derek shudders at the intensity of her gaze. He opens his mouth to question what has changed but Stiles beats him to it.

“I’m ready,” she says firmly.

Derek swallows and nods.

“Welcome back, mama,” Julia says proudly. “Let’s check and get you ready to push.”

Stiles nods and with strength that takes Derek’s breath away, turns in his arms, pressing her bare back against his chest and her legs falling open. Julia reaches beneath the water and, always gently explaining her movements, inserts her fingers and immediately grins.

“You’re there,” she declares. “We’re ready to push.”

The water in the tub is warm and Stiles’s body is hot against his own but a chill goes through Derek as he realizes this is it. All of the work and emotion of the last eighteen months rushes back to him and now, she’s so close to being here.

Stiles positions herself between his legs, grasps his hands firmly, and nods once.

“I’m ready,” she repeats. “Derek, ready?”

“I...yeah,” he mumbles out, his tongue thick in his mouth.

“Don’t worry, dad,” Julia replies, “we’re in this together. Okay, Stiles, you know what to do. Listen to your body. Push with the next contraction.”

Stiles nods and abruptly, she bears down, her hands gripping Derek’s as she leans ever so slightly forward over her hard, swollen belly. Derek holds his breath as she pushes and releases it when she does, as well.

“Excellent,” Julia praises, “that was perfect.”

Stiles nods and steadies her breathing, leaning her head back against Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re amazing,” Derek whispers against her ear, though he doubts he can hear her over the sound of her own heart beating. To his surprise, she laughs softly.

“I love you,” she pants before gathering her strength and pushing again.

* * *

**Two months earlier**

Derek was grading papers at his desk when his phone rang. He frowned as he marked up another mediocre essay before picking up the phone, glancing at Stiles’s name on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Derek?” Stiles’s voice was thick with tears.

His heart dropped and his stomach turned to lead.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright? Where are you?” he asked quickly, breaking out in a cold sweat.

“I’m fine,” Stiles answered thickly, sniffing. “I’m at...Dad had a heart attack.”

“What?”

“I’m at the hospital. He’s being looked over now. Can you come here? Please?”

Derek shook his head as if to clear it.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I’ll leave the school now. Are you okay?” he insisted.

“Yeah,” she managed to reply before breaking down again.

“Just sit and stay hydrated, I’ll be right there.”

“Hurry.”

“I’m leaving now. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

It was several hours later—the middle of the night—when they pulled up to their house. Derek had long ago stopped thinking of it as just his house but he had no idea how Stiles catalogued it in her mind. He parked the car in the winding driveway and gazed down at Stiles, asleep in the passenger seat.

He scrubbed a hand over his hand and reminded himself he had to stay strong for her. Nothing else mattered.

“Stiles,” he whispered, reaching over to nudge her gently on the shoulder, “we’re home.”

“Hmm?” She slowly blinked her eyes open and gazed around herself. “Oh, thank God.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

She reached for the door handle but Derek insisted she wait for him to round the car and open her door. He reached down and helped her out, allowing her to stand for one brief moment before leaning down and taking her into his arms, bridal-style.

“Derek, I’m fine,” she insisted.

“I know,” he said as he kicked the car door closed and carried her up to the house, “I just don’t care.”

She huffed a laugh and rested her head against his chest, allowing him to effortlessly carry her inside the house and down the hall to her room. He laid her gently on her bed, straightening for just a moment when she reached out and took his hand. He gazed down at her expectantly. She swallowed before asking, “Can you stay with me tonight?”

His heart lurched and he nodded once.

“Yeah,” he answered softly, “let me just change, I’ll be right back.”

Almost on autopilot, he walked into his bedroom across the hall and, with shaking hands, changed into pajamas before hurrying back to Stiles’s room. She had also changed into an oversized t-shirt that he suspected was one of his old ones and was curled up on the side of the bed, leaving plenty of room for him.

He swallowed and walked to the empty side before tentatively laying beside her on his back, staring at the dark ceiling. Suddenly, she turned and threw an arm over his chest, burying her head against him.

“Thank you,” she whispered, sniffling.

“For what?”

“For everything,” she replied softly, “for coming to the hospital, for keeping me from having a complete meltdown, for talking to the doctors when I was too busy freaking the fuck out.”

Derek sighed and brought a hand to rest on her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he murmured. “I’m just glad your dad is doing okay.”

“Yeah but it still sucks really hard that he has to stay in the hospital.”

“Just for a couple of days for routine testing,” Derek insisted gently. “Nothing to worry about. The doctor said it was a minor attack and he should be home soon.”

Stiles sniffed again and Derek realized she was crying. His heart broke. He gathered her into his arms.

“I’d be lost without you,” she suddenly whispered.

“That’s not true.”

“It is,” she sighed. “Aside from my dad, you’re the only person I can truly depend on.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I’d be lost without you, too. In fact, I have been.”

Stiles raised her tear-filled eyes and Derek cursed himself for speaking without thinking.

“Derek?” she whispered.

“It’s fine,” he said quickly.

She raised a hand and rested it against the side of his face. He closed his eyes.

“I’ve been a fool,” she whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve wasted so much time,” she sighed. “I should never have pushed you away that summer.”

His heart constricted.

“It doesn’t matter,” he insisted gently. “We’re here now.”

She nodded and rested her hand on her swollen belly. Derek smiled. He laid a kiss on her forehead.

“Go to sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

* * *

“Derek,” she moans.

“I’ve got you, you’re so powerful. You’re giving us our baby.”

“Keep going, Stiles, she’s right there.”

“I know,” she pants before tightening her grip on Derek’s hands and pushing again with all her might. Derek is awestruck. With a gasping sigh she relaxes against him and he kisses her throbbing pulse. “I want my baby.”

“She’s coming,” Julia says happily. “I can see her. Another push and you’ll be able to touch her.”

Stiles sobs and nods her head.

“You can do this,” Derek insists gently. “Give us our baby, Stiles.”

Another deep breath and Stiles leans forward over her large belly, straining and heaving until she suddenly cries out, “It burns!”

“Her head is coming out,” Julia says, reaching down into the water from the side of the tub. “Push through it. You’re bigger and stronger than this pain.”

The back of Stiles’s head is against Derek’s shoulder and she’s gasping and moaning and begging. For a moment, Derek feels utterly helpless until he whispers against her ear, “Touch her, she’s right there.”

Stiles releases a hand and reaches over her gravid belly, peaking out of the water, and down between her spread legs. Neither she nor Derek can see, but when Stiles suddenly raises her head and sobs, tears falling from her eyes, he knows she has the strength to continue.

“She’s right there,” she gasps, “our baby.”

“I know, I know, you can bring her to us.”

“She has hair,” she gasps and laughs between sobs.

Derek grins and closes his own eyes against his own onslaught of tears.

“Push again,” Julia says. “You’re open for her.”

Stiles nods and pushes, her hand remaining between her legs under the water. Derek is overwhelmed by her dizzying power and breathes with her, the air crackling around them as she works to bring their baby into the world.

* * *

**One month earlier**

“Can’t sleep?”

Derek hummed and gently tightened his grip around Stiles’s body.

“Am I keeping you up?” she asked.

“No, I just can’t seem to shut off my mind.”

“Welcome to my world. What are you thinking about?”

Derek sighed and nuzzled closer against the back of her neck.

“Everything,” he admitted quietly, “your dad. The nursery being ready. Me being ready. You. How much I love her already.”

Stiles inched closer against him and brought his arm further around to rest fully on the swell of her belly. He closed his eyes and reveled in feeling their daughter move beneath his hand.

“First, my dad is fine. We’ve got him a strict diet and he’s actually sticking to it and his meds,” she said softly. “Secondly, the nursery has been ready for three months. And you are already an incredible father so you’re ready, even if you don’t feel like you are. And I know, Derek, I love her, too. It’s a lot.”

He hummed again and dropped a gentle kiss to her neck.

“I just can’t believe she’s going to be here soon,” he whispered. “It’s overwhelming.”

“I know, though I’m more than ready for this baby to arrive.”

Derek chuckled and ran his hand in comforting circles over her belly.

“I know,” he said. “You’ve been amazing through all this, though. I always knew you were a badass but this has just confirmed it.”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed.

“It’s true. Everyday you amaze me.”

“Even when I spent weeks puking my guts up in random spots in the house?”

“Especially then, because you never wavered or stopped going.”

“What about when I had heartburn for days but couldn’t stop asking you to pick up my favorite strombolis?”

“You always shared with me. Plus, once we got you the right pills, you were fine.”

“Okay, how about when we’re having sex and I’m heavy and leaking and out of breath in under ten seconds?”

Derek leaned up and kissed the side of her neck, directly on her pulse point.

“Trust me, Stiles,” he murmured, “sex with you is always amazing. And sex with you when you’re filled with our baby? Fucking spectacular.”

Stiles groaned as she turned in his arms to face him, a wicked smile on her face.

“Either I peed a little or I’m super wet now,” she observed.

Derek laughed and kissed her fully before getting them into position.

* * *

Stiles cries out, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Derek knows something has happened.

“There she is,” Julia declares joyously, “her head is out, Stiles. You did perfect.”

“She’s there,” Stiles sobs, both hands submerged under the water between her spread legs. “Derek, she’s right there. I’m touching her.”

“I know, I know you are,” he gasps, his hands holding onto her belly in support. “She’s so close, Stiles.”

“The cord isn’t wrapped,” Julia observes. “We need to pant through this, mama. Let her come out on her own.”

Stiles sniffs and nods, rallying herself for the final moments of birth. Derek commits the feeling of her belly, still protecting their baby, to memory.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Stiles moans.

“She’s turning to come out and meet you,” Julia says gently. “No need to push, just breathe.”

Derek tries to focus on supporting Stiles but all he can do is stare at the unseen space between her legs. He feels dizzy and limitless and proud all at once. Suddenly, Stiles heaves forward and there’s splashing and movement and abruptly, she cries out, her voice high and thin and overwhelmed, “Oh my God, my baby!”

She collapses against Derek’s chest and instinctively, he wraps his arms around her and their daughter, who is immediately complaining about being forced out of her warm home with tiny, wet cries.

They’re both sobbing, tears streaming down their faces as they both rub their daughter’s bare back, color coming rapidly to her skin. Stiles kisses her face repeatedly as Derek does the same to Stiles, until she turns her head and captures Derek’s lips with her own. Their kisses taste of salt and joy.

“She’s here,” Stiles gasps against his lips. “Our baby is here.”

“I know, I know,” he answers, sniffing. “She’s perfect. She’s absolutely perfect. You did it, Stiles. You did amazing.”

She breaks down again and Julia gently lays a warm towel over their now-quiet daughter. They had both forgotten they weren’t the only ones in the room.

“Thank you,” Derek says, realizing these words could never accurately express the intense gratitude he’s feeling.

Julia merely smiles.

“You three did most of the work,” she points out.

Derek gazes down at their daughter resting on Stiles’s bare breast. Quieting down, she is looking around herself rather curiously, though she seems content to merely relax. Suddenly, her eyes flick up to meet his and Derek realizes he thought he knew what love was before—but he had no idea.

* * *

**One year later**

“We did it,” Derek observes as he collapses on the couch besides Stiles.

“We sure did,” she replies. “She went down easy?”

“Yeah, no problem. All this excitement took it out of her.”

“Well, she just has a low social threshold like her daddy,” Stiles yawns, curling in against his side. Derek raises an arm and wraps it around her, pulling her closer.

“I’m social,” he insists. “Now.”

“Yes, dear, you’ve gotten much better,” Stiles replies, patting his knee reassuringly.

He gazes around the living room, unwrapped gifts strewn about with two giant garbage bags of wrapping paper and ribbon resting against the wall. The happy birthday sign is hanging by a thread and the mylar balloons are already wilting.

“We’ll finish cleaning tomorrow,” he sighs.

Stiles nods.

“And we need to remind your dad to not go so crazy on the gifts,” he continues.

“You can try,” she answers, yawning again. “He won’t listen to me. Besides, Lydia needs that conversation more. She definitely spent the most out of everyone.”

“Yeah, why does a baby need Burberry pajamas?” Derek asks. “Does she not know that babies are pretty gross?”

“She definitely does now that she saw Maeve demolish a cupcake like Cookie Monster on steroids.”

Derek smiles as he recalls their daughter’s wide-eyed and messy reception to her first dessert.

“Well, either way, it was a success,” he sighs. He looks down at Stiles, still curled up against him. “We did it, babe. We survived a whole year.”

“I can’t believe it’s already been a year,” she sighs.

“I know. She’s already growing way too fast.”

“My dad says it’s only gonna go faster.”

“Well, that’s why it’s good to stop and take a moment once in a while,” Derek murmurs. “Besides, I got you something.”

Stiles looks up at him, her own eyes wide.

“Wait, I have something for you, too,” she says.

“You do?” Derek asks. “I thought I was being so clever and romantic getting you a gift for Maeve’s first birthday.”

“You got me a gift-gift?” Stiles asks, sitting up.

“What exactly is a gift-gift?”

“Nevermind, I just don’t want this to be a tradition or something,” she explains. “This should be Maeve’s day.”

“I know, I know, this is just a one-time-special-thing, okay?”

“Hold on, let me get yours,” Stiles insists before taking off out of the living room and down the hall before Derek had a chance to stop her. He sighs and reaches into his sweater pocket, his fingers brushing the wooden box. He yanks his hand away as Stiles rushes back into the living room and nearly trips several times before sitting on the couch beside him. In her hand is a little gift bag with Batman on it. Derek grins.

“It’s just a small thing,” she says nervously.

“Don’t worry,” he replies. “Do you want to go first?”

Stiles bites her lip.

“Both at the same time?” she offers but Derek shakes his head.

“I want to see your face,” he insists.

Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“Sounds impressive,” she observes. “Is it a car?”

“No.”

“The new PlayStation?”

“Stiles…”

“Alright, alright, I’ll go first,” she says. “The suspense is killing me.”

Derek swallows and reaches into his pocket and, without allowing himself a moment’s hesitation, holds out a small wooden box in his hand. Stiles blinks at it, mildly confused, until he opens it and reveals an emerald ring. Stiles’s mouth falls open.

“Mieczysława Stilinski,” he says, taking a deep breath, “I’ve loved you for so long, it’s as natural as breathing. You gave me a family and a home and the most perfect daughter and I can’t imagine my life without you two in it. There’s just one thing missing. So, will you marry me?”

“Oh, Derek,” she gasps wetly, “yes, of course. You didn’t even have to ask.”

“It’s the polite thing to do,” he grins before taking the ring out and slipping it on her shaking finger. “And I know you don’t like diamonds, so I decided to go with something a bit different. And I figured this would match Maeve’s eyes.”

“Derek…” she breathes, before gazing up at him, “it’s beautiful. And...wait, did I answer? Because the answer is yes.”

He laughs and takes her face in his hands to kiss her.

“You did answer, but it’s great to hear it again,” he says, sighing as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him firmly.

“Then, yes, yes, yes,” she says gently against his lips. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Derek Hale.”

He leans forward but stops when he hears a scrunching noise between them.

“Oh, wait, your gift!” Stiles says, leaning back.

“You already gave me a gift,” he replies, kissing her again. “Several gifts, in fact.”

“I better stop spoiling you,” she says and before thrusting the gift bag out to him. “But first, here.”

Derek takes it in his hands and is surprised by how light it is.

“You sure there’s something in here?” he asks.

“Shut up and take out the gift paper.”

Derek does so and reaches in blindly and he frowns as he grasps something unfamiliar. He pulls out his hand and looks, blinking several times before his brain finally catches up to him. In his hand are three pregnancy tests, all with bright double lines. His heart is pounding so hard, for a moment, it’s all he can hear. That is, until he hear’s Stiles’s voice quietly ask, “Derek?”

He looks up at her and suddenly he doesn’t see the woman he is going to marry, the woman who will be his wife and the mother of their children. He just sees Stiles.

A laugh that sounds suspiciously like a sob escapes him and he drops the tests before taking her into his arms and onto her lap, kissing her as if it was the first time. Stiles laughs, a sweet sound that makes his heart soar.

“Stiles,” he whispers in between kisses, “Stiles, Stiles, baby. I love you. I love you so much. Stiles.”

“I take it you’re happy with this development?” she asks, still laughing.

He raises his head and reverently takes her face in his hands.

“You’re pregnant,” he breathes. “Really? Definitely?”

“Definitely,” she says, breathlessly. “Remember when I said I was going shopping with Kira yesterday for the party? I was really going to the doctor’s. She confirmed it.”

Derek sniffs and abruptly realizes he’s crying.

“We’re having another baby,” he whispers, awestruck.

Stiles grins and kisses him.

“We’re having another baby and getting married,” he continues.

“Holy shit,” Stiles laughs, “we’ve got a lot of planning to do.”

Derek stands and immediately lifts her up into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom.

“That can wait till later,” he growls.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com to say hi! Thank you again so very much for reading!


End file.
